


Ninjas, Best Friends and Black Cats

by Leisey



Series: Adrien is an Anime Nerd [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is tired AF, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Lots of mentions of Naruto, Nino and Adrien's friendship gives me life, Nino has a potty mouth, This is a sequel to History Maker but it can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: All Nino wanted to do was have an anime binge-watching session with his best bud. He wasn't counting on Adrien disappearing every time they tried to get together, or an exhausted Chat Noir crashing their party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I blame wonderfulwizardofthozz for this thing. I was complaining about my post-Naruto feels and then she was like, "Write Adrien's response to the series ending!" and then this happened.

“Adrien, bro, you okay?”

Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien were all having a picnic in the park across from Marinette’s home. It was the DJ who had spoken, eyeing his best friend in concern as the model lay on the ground, his head resting on Marinette’s lap, with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Marinette chuckled, running a hand through Adrien’s hair, “He’s just upset that _Naruto Shippuden_ finished.”

Alya snorted, “Anime nerd.”

“You guys don’t understand; I’ve been watching in for years!” Adrien said defensively. “And now it’s over! Boom. Done. That’s it.”

“That’s _not_ it,” Marinette corrected. “The _Boruto_ series will be coming out soon. You’ve been talking about that one for ages too.”

“But, Mariiiiiii,” Adrien whined, “it’s not going to be the same.”

Nino studied the pair. It seemed like Marinette and Adrien had begun dating out of nowhere. Well, not totally out of nowhere, because it was clear that Marinette was head over heels for the model. But Nino had to admit that finding out that her feelings were reciprocated was a bit of a surprise. He thought his best friend was crushing on Ladybug (no matter how much Adrien tried to hide it, Nino could tell he liked the superheroine). So, for Adrien to be crazy over Marinette seemed a little sudden and left field, but Nino wasn’t about to question it when the two of them were clearly in love and happy.

“It’s just weird that it’s over, you know?” Adrien continued. “Okay, yeah, the latest episodes were kind of like whipping a dead horse and they could have finished it like a season ago, but it was still good because it’s _Naruto_.”

“Didn’t you say that _Naruto_ was kind of like _Doctor Who_ in the sense that you wonder how the fuck you got past the first episode?” Alya asked.

“I didn’t quite use those words…”

“Please don’t bring _Doctor Who_ into this, Alya,” Marinette said. “He’s bad enough with just _Naruto_.”

“I’m not ready for the Twelfth Doctor to leave!” Adrien wailed. “Peter Capaldi is brilliant!”

Marinette sighed, “There he goes.”

“I’ll get back to _Doctor Who_ in a minute; I need to get this out of my system. Seriously, guys, _Naruto_ is over. How am I supposed to move on from this? No more ninjas, no more _dattebayos_ , nothing!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “The _Boruto_ series is coming, you dork. You’ll get your _Naruto_ fix soon enough.”

He looked up at her, still pouting. “Princess, let me be dramatic!”

“You’re always dramatic.”

“Then let me be _more_ dramatic.”

Marinette laughed, “I can’t believe I used to think you were cool. You’re such a dork.”

“You’re only picking up on that now?” Nino asked.

Adrien turned to him, “Traitor.”

Nino held up his hands in defence, “Hey man, Mari is the one who supplies us with cookies. I know whose good side I need to stay on.”

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Alya put in, “but I’m going to have to side with my girl on this one. You’re a dork.”

“Why don’t you all just call me Caesar now that you’ve stabbed me with your daggers of betrayal?”

“See?” Mari said. “Dramatic.”

“Dork,” Nino and Alya agreed.

The three of them laughed while Adrien huffed in displeasure, but Nino could see by the smile that was tugging at his best friend’s mouth that Adrien didn’t mind their teasing.

It was a smile that disappeared when Nino piped up with, “But you know I have no idea what you’re talking about right, dude?”

Adrien gaped at him, “W-What?”

“I’ve never seen _Naruto_. I’ve watched a few anime’s that you’ve recommended but I’ve never watched _Naruto_.”

“ _What_?”

Nino disregarded the looks of fond exasperation Alya and Marinette were sharing. Some sort of non-verbal, ‘Our boyfriends are ridiculous’ communication, he was sure. Instead, he looked at his best friend and said, “But hey, it’s holiday time now, right? Whenever you’re free, I’m up for a marathon.”

Adrien looked thrilled, “Really?!”

“Yeah, man, for sure!”

“You realise that means we have to watch _Naruto_ and _Naruto_ _Shippuden_ , right? That’s _hundreds_ of episodes.”

“I am fully prepared for a huge anime binge sesh with my best bud.”

Nino was pretty sure that Adrien was radiating pure happiness.

“Father’s going to be away for a week or so next week, do you want to come over and watch it then?”

Nino rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Dude, I was deemed a bad influence and banned from your house, remember?”

Adrien shrugged, “I’m sure I can convince Nathalie to let you in. If not, I’ll just sneak out to meet you.”

He said that rather dismissively, as if sneaking out was the easiest thing in the world. Then again, it was coming from the guy who snuck out of home simply to go to school, so maybe it was.

“How often do you sneak out?” Nino asked.

Adrien froze, and Nino was surprise to see a pink blush dusting his cheeks. “N-Not often.”

Alya gasped and Nino turned to her, only to find that her attention was riveted on Marinette. Looking at the designer, Nino saw that she was blushing as well.

Nino didn’t know what to make of that until Alya asked, rather delightedly, “Do you sneak out to see Marinette?!”

“No!” Marinette and Adrien chorused.

“You do!” Alya crowed, looking ecstatic. “Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard! Aside from finding out Ladynoir is real, of course.”

If anything, Marinette and Adrien’s blushes increased.

“Alya, shush!” Marinette tried to hit her best friend lightly on the arm, but the blogger moved aside.

“I cannot believe this,” Alya beamed. “Sunshine child, Adrien Agreste, model son and straight A student, sneaks out to see his girlfriend.”

“Please stop,” Adrien moaned. “If my Father hears about that, I’ll never be allowed out of the house.”

“And if my parents found out, he’d never be allowed in the bakery,” Marinette said.

“Okay, okay, fine. But girl, you will be giving me deets later.”

“Yes, Alya, I promise.”

Adrien turned back to Nino, “But Naruto marathon, yeah? Next time we’re free?”

Nino nodded, “Yeah, dude! Sounds great!”

They sealed the promise with a fist bump.

* * *

Of course, Nino didn’t take into account how busy his best friend could be. Every time the pair of them scheduled the marathon, something came up:

“Photo shoot, sorry, Nino!”

“I’m sorry, Nathalie booked me another fencing class this afternoon. It’s going to run late.”

“I’ve got my Chinese lesson today. How about tomorrow?”

Nino didn’t mind. Really, he didn’t. He understood that his best bud has a busy schedule. But it was when the excuses started to get a bit ridiculous that Nino started to get a bit miffed:

“I lost you in the crowd during the akuma attack and didn’t get home until hours later. Plus I got turned into a frog during that one and I think I need time to get over the fact I swallowed a fly.”

“My room smells like camembert cheese and I can’t have anyone over until I air it out.”

“I’d love to stay and chat but I think I left the iron on in the oven at home. Okay, thanksdudegottagobye!”

“I don’t get it,” Nino said to Alya when they met up for lunch, after a week of Adrien flaking out on him. “If he doesn’t want to hang out, why not say so?”

“You know, most girlfriends would be upset that their boyfriend wants to spend their date talking about their relationship problems with their best friend.”

“And most boyfriends would be upset that their girlfriend only wanted to go on said date to talk about the fact that there’s been a crapload of akuma attacks this week.”

“Touché.”

Nino gave her a small smile and continued, “But really though, what’s going on with him? I know he’s always been busy, but this week’s he’s been ridiculously so.”

Alya reached over the table they sat at to give his hand a comforting squeeze. “You know that if Adrien was free, he’d been marathoning anime with you in a heartbeat. Just give him some time. He’s not _always_ going to be busy.”

Nino nodded, “Yeah, I know. But it’s like I barely see him anymore. It’s holiday time! We should be seeing each all the time and it’s like he’s not even in Paris … I just miss him, you know? Is that weird?”

Alya shook her head, “It’s not weird. I’m the same with Marinette. I want to spend time with her but she’s never where she says she is. I miss her too.”

“Why did we get such weird people as our best friends?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Would you?”

Nino thought back over his friendship with Adrien and he smiled, “Never.”

* * *

When his best bud (finally) invited him over to watch Naruto, Nino was there in an instant, totally ready to binge watch with his best bud. However, he wasn’t expecting to see how _exhausted_ Adrien was.

“Dude, are you okay?” Nino asked when Adrien ushered him into his bedroom.

“Yeah,” Adrien tiredly replied, “it’s just … been a long week.”

Nino immediately felt guilty for doubting that Adrien wanted to spend time with him. The dude looked ready to pass out. He must have been busy throughout the week.

“Hey, if you’re tired, I can go home,” Nino offered. “You look like you could use a nap.”

Adrien shook his head, “No way! I haven’t seen you in ages and I’ve been looking forward to this. I … I need this.”

Nino gave him a hug and Adrien froze in surprise. His best friend got over it quickly and hugged him back tightly. When Nino pulled away, Adrien asked, “What was that for?”

“You’re my best bud and you looked like you needed it.”

Adrien’s answering smile was so bright, Nino could understand why Alya called him Sunshine, “Thanks, Nino.” He gestured to the lounge and TV, which already had _Naruto_ loaded and snacks waiting to be eaten. “Ready to get binge-watching?”

Nino fist-bumped him, “You know it!”

* * *

“You know, I can see why you thought it was hard to get past the first episode.”

“Shhhh, I never said that. _Naruto_ is brilliant. You just gotta give it a chance.”

“He’s so … _loud_.”

“He’s sunshine personified, give Naruto a chance.”

“Dude, _you’re_ sunshine personified.”

“Thanks, I think?”

* * *

“Does Sasuke have to be a dick all the time?”

“Yes, yes, he does.”

* * *

“Okay, Kakashi is my favourite.”

“I know, right? He’s everyone’s favourite.”

“Is he – is he reading smut?”

“Yes, yes he is.”

“… This is a kids show, right?”

* * *

“The Naruto run looks ridiculous.”

Adrien was silent.

“… You’ve done the run before, haven’t you?”

“… For my reputation and the reputation of my Father’s brand, I can neither confirm or deny –“

“Oh my god, you’ve done the run.”

* * *

“… I can see why you like this show, dude.”

* * *

They kept watching more and more episodes. Nino was hooked and Adrien was delighted that he liked it so much. Before they knew it, it was half past one in this morning and they were still binge-watching the show.

Nino glanced at his friend. Adrien looked even more exhausted than he did was Nino arrived. “Hey, dude,” Nino said, “do you want to go to bed? You seem tired.” More like exhausted, but Nino had enough tact not to say that.

“No way! We have a story arc to,” –  Adrien paused mid-sentence to yawn – “finish.”

 “Nah, man, you need sleep.”

“Nooooo,” Adrien whined, blinking his eyes wide opened and making a valiant effort to keep awake. “We must keep watching.”

“Adrien.”

“ _Hai_?”

“Dude, you can’t actually speak Japanese. You speak Chinese.”

“ _Shuō chū suǒyǒu de yǔyán_!”

“Bro, _I_ don’t speak Chinese.”

“Speak _all_ the languages!” He translated.

“Did – did you just speak another language to _meme_?”

“Perhaps.”

Nino laughed, “You’re such a dork.”

Adrien was about to reply when a scream sounded outside. They both turned to the window as a rumble rocked the mansion. They both knew what that meant.

“Akuma,” they chorused.

“Uhhh, I’m gonna go have a shower,” Adrien said.

Nino looked at him in confusion, “What? Now?”

“What can I say? It’s the model in me,” Adrien replied, just like the last time they’d been in his room during an attack, and slammed the bathroom door closed.

Nino bewilderedly turned back to the TV. Adrien had showers at the strangest times. He was surprised Adrien thought he could even stay awake long enough to have one. The dude looked ready to fall over.

He paused the episode and got out his phone, checking the Ladyblog to see the updates on the latest akuma. Was Alya out there? Ah, that was a silly question. Of course she was.

His girlfriend was live streaming the event.

“ _Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are a bit tired this time around_ ,” she said. “ _Not that I blame them. It’s so late, can Hawkmoth not be a dick for once and actually sleep like a regular person_?”

Nino snorted. No, Hawkmoth not being a dick had about as much chance as Gabriel Agreste being an actual decent Father – so _not fucking likely._

He blinked. Wow. That was a bit harsh. Gabriel wasn’t _that_ bad … Right?

Soon enough, a swarm of ladybugs flew around the city and fixed any damages the akuma caused. Nino breathed a sigh of relief. Ladybug and Chat Noir had come through once again.

He sent a message off to Alya, to double check she was alright and make sure she got home safe. When he got an affirmative in response, all the tension in his body finally left. Alya was safe. Buzzing about an akuma attack, but safe.

Distracted as he was by his phone, he didn’t notice that someone was trying to come through Adrien’s window until Chat Noir landed in the room.

Nino gaped at him. What was one of the superheroes of Paris doing there?

Chat Noir looked ready to crash. Why was he there? Were he or Adrien in danger? Was Chat Noir even capable to protect them? He looked ready to keel over.

“Uh, dude,” Nino said. “What – what’re you doing here?”

Chat blinked at him, uncomprehending. After a few moments, he broke out in a smile. “Nino! Right. Sorry. Are you ready to keep watching?”

“Uh, what?”

“ _Naruto_. We’ve nearly finished the arc.”

What in the world was he talking about? Nino’s eyes darted to the bathroom where his best bud was _still_ taking a shower. “ _Adrien_!” He called out, before mentally adding: _Get your model butt out here because Chat Noir is here and I have no idea what’s going on!_

“Yes?” Chat answered.

No. No way. There’s no possible way.

“Adrien?” He said again, his voice tentative and unsure. Because surely, _surely_ he couldn’t have missed the fact that his best friend was a superhero.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Chat replied. “What’s with the weird expression?”

“Holy shit,” Nino whispered.

“Nino, are you okay?” Chat – no, _Adrien_ – asked.

“Holy shit.”

“Nino?”

“ _Holy shit_!”

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked in concern, coming over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. (And damn if that wasn’t an Adrien thing to do!)

Everything seemed to click for Nino in that moment.

Why Adrien kept running off on him.

The strange excuses (he really needed to work on those).

Why he seemed tired all the time and particularly exhausted in that moment.

He’d been on the go all week. He’d barely had time to rest. No wonder Chat – _Adrien_ , holy shit, _Adrien_ – seemed ready to fall over and sleep for ten years.

“Fuck, man, how do you do it?” How could Adrien possibly juggle being a superhero on top of everything else he did?

“Do what?”

Before Nino could reply, he was cut off by Chat’s miraculous: _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Chat looked at it and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Nino could almost see the gears in his friend’s tired brain as he worked out what it meant.

“Oh,” Chat said at last.

“Yeah, _oh_.”

Chat yawned and grinned sheepishly, “I don’t suppose there’d be any way to convince you that this is all a dream and I’m not an idiot?”

Nino shook his head, “Not a chance.”

“Damn. Mari’s gonna killed me.”

Nino frowned in confusion. Marinette? Why would Marinette – _wait_.

Adrien and Marinette were clearly in love.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were seen kissing on the Eifel tower (Alya had called Nino at two o’clock in the morning, screaming excitedly, when she finally got proof of ‘Ladynoir’. The photo was subsequently plastered all over every news channel in Paris. _Everyone_ knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were a thing).

Adrien wasn’t the type of person to cheat on anyone.

Adrien and Marinette started dating seemingly out of nowhere. They just clicked, like they’d known each other forever.

Marinette had dark hair that was always in pigtails, just like Ladybug.

She had blue eyes, just like Ladybug.

She was never where she said she’d be, just like _Adrien_ , who was _Chat Noir_ , so that meant –

“ _Holy shit_!”

Chat’s transformation let go in a wave of green light and Adrien was left in his place, “Please don’t freak out!”

“Freak out?” Nino echoed. “Freak out? I’m not freaking out. It just turns out that two of my best buds are the superheroes of Paris and now some little cat looking thing has come out of your ring, but I’m not freaking out.”

“It sounds like you’re freaking out,” Adrien said, yawning once again.

“Kid, cheese,” the little cat thing said.

“It can _talk_?!” Nino yelped.

“Nino, Plagg, Plagg, Nino,” Adrien introduced as he pulled a slice of camembert cheese seemingly out of nowhere and fed it to the creature. “He’s my kwami, and he helps me transform into Chat Noir.”

“Hey, Nino,” Plagg said. “Good to finally meet you. Thanks for putting up with the kid.”

“Nice to meet you too. Thank for, uh, giving him the powers to save Paris.”

“Eh, he was born for it. When he first got his miraculous, he was ready to transform before I even explained everything to him.”

“Plagg, no.”

“Plagg, _yes_ ,” Nino said. “What was first-transformation Adrien like?”

The kwami grinned; Adrien groaned.

“He already had his transformation sequence down.”

Nino laughed and turned to his best friend, “You utter dork.”

Adrien yawned for the umpteenth time and shrugged, “I’m not even going to deny it.”

Although he was blessed with material to tease his friend with for a long time, Nino took pity on him. “Hey, man, you look ready to pass out. How about we talk more about this in the morning?”

Adrien sent him a tired smile, “That sounds great, thanks.”

They turned off the TV and curled up in bed. They were falling asleep when Adrien’s sleepy voice said, “Hey Nino?”

“Mm?”

Adrien was falling asleep, his word getting farther apart and his voice getting softer. “Can we … watch more … _Naruto_ in the morning?”

Nino laughed, “Yeah, you nerd. We can watch more of it in the morning.”

But his best friend didn’t hear him, he was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell I like anime and Doctor Who?
> 
> If the Chinese is wrong, I apologise. I just used Google translate. Also, if there's any mistakes in this, I wrote most of it at like one o'clock in the morning and I'm half asleep now so sorry if I've missed any.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
